Metal Gear Solid The First Fox
by ImageViewer
Summary: The Establishment of Fox wasn't done by the legendary efforts of one Man who would become a Hero, but by another who worked behind the scene's. A unforeseen element that would change History as we know, for when there is a Snake, there will always be a Fox to work in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Metal gear solid: the First Fox

Story- this fic will begin in Metal gear solid 3 timeline during virtuous mission, the main character will be Jack (Last Name will be inserted later) who is found by snake in a jungle during his first mission, he helps snakes from the shadows as best he can all the while trying to stay alive through the jungle terrortory of the soviet union with Gru soliders and cobra unit hunting him down.

 **This is story I've been working on for a while. I apologise for any mistakes or errors but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I will fix and add any changes within the story should I come across it.**

 **Story start**

Deep in the forest territory of Tselinoyarsk in the Soviet Union a lone man in an olive coloured army suit navigated through the dense jungle grass with pistol held in front of him with one hand and a knife positioned down in the other as he held them together with his gun, he had wild long brown hair that stopped at his shoulders, blue eyes and black striped war paint on his face.

He moved slowly through the thick grass,walking over a few snakes he came a upon a small mud swamp with a small island and landings filled with crocodiles that laid on islands peaceful giving out few yawns from their large opened mouths.

But something within the tall grass on the island he was on caught his attention, a pair of feet sticking out from within the grass next to one of the Crocodiles.

Walking towards it he saw what he hadn't expected to see in this jungle.

A boy that look no older then a teenager, he bore no marks that he was injured or dead, his soft breathing showed that he was in fact alive but the strangest thing is, is that he wore a cadet uniform but no badges or markings that gave him any thing to identify the kid other his appearance, he was Caucasian with wild brown hair.

Needing advice on how to handle this unexpected situation he sheathed his knife and gun and rotated a small box on his chest before placing his fingers on the small headphone in his ears.

"Major I've encountered something here?" he spoke in a rough voice.

"what is it snake?" another man replied back through the headset.

"there's a kid here"

"what?" the Major asked in surprised.

"a Kid!? Snake is he alright?" a young womans voice called out through the headset, concerned about the child.

"he's fine as far as I can tell Paramedic" he replied back to the woman known as paramedic.

"He? It's a boy" the major asked taking in what detail he can about this new development.

"yeah a young brown hair teen in a cadet uniform with no badges or patches to identify where he came from".

"hmm…. anything else?" he asked, taking down everything he heard

"no nothing that I can see, Major how should I proceed with this?"

"Snake?" this time a new older female voice cut in.

"Boss?" Snake asked in both surprised and a hint of joy.

"until Sokolov has been rescued you must take him with you."

"B-But boss I can't carry him with me, he'll just slow me down, he's a liability"

"SNAKE! You can't just leave him in the middle of Jungle ether, he's still just a child" Paramedic cried out through the Headset, hurting his ears from the loudness of her voice.

"She's right Snake." Major cut back in "No matter what he's just an innocent bystander somehow caught up in this, leaving him there is just a slow death sentence, it's better if we try to save him if we can, see if you can wake him up."

There was no point in arguing especially when he master was on the line so he yielded to their command "Alright I'll try" Snake replied kneeling down to the boy's form and patting his face to the side a couple of times causing him to stir in his sleep.

 **-unknown pov-**

A series of rough patting on my face awakened me from my slumber as my world of darkness became blinded by the light and the sounds of life around me, my eye's soon adjusted to seeing multiple colours around me and blocking most of my view was a tall man leaning over my form.

"who are you?" I choked out from my dry sore throat as the thirst for water became great to sooth feeling.

"I should be asking you that kid, now who are you?" the man asked in a rough deep voice but I couldn't speak any further as the pain in my throat was great that I reach up with my hand opened in a grip tilting it towards me a few times and whispered out.

"Water" the man narrowed his eye's at me, judging me before reaching behind him and pulling out a large green flask, opening it he handed it to me where upon it reached my lips the cooling water soothed my throat.

"Now kid what's your name and how did you get here?" he asked taking back the flask as he watch me wearily sit up.

"I-i-i don't know, I don't remember who I am"

"are you sure?, try to think there must be something you can remember."

I focused hard on remember when blinding pain exploded in my mind, I clutched my head and screamed in pain at the explosive pains erupting in my head that I barely registered the man gripping my shoulders to stop me moving.

The pain continued before something flashed in my mind, a soft gentle voice that of a woman's " **Jack** "

The stopped erupting but it still lingered there inside my very head before I looked up at him to see concern on his face.

 **-Snake pov-**

The boy had finally stopped thrashing, the Major, Paramedic and boss who was hearing the screaming was bombarding me with questions that rang in my ears.

Major: "Snake! What happening?"

Paramedic: "Snake! Is he alright!?"

The Boss: "Snake! What's going on?"

"he clutched his head in pain and started screaming, thrashing around in the grass but he finally stopped" I responded back to them.

Paramedic: "hmm… classic signs of Amnesia, when he tried to remember who he was he hit a block in his mind that he tried to force through resulting in his violent thrashing and screams of pain".

"Jack" The boy said looking at him with blue eye's "My name is Jack".

Major: "okay we have a first name, let try to get a surname so we can identify him".

Paramedic: "I'd advise against that until we get him to a proper facility to help him because if we push him without the proper equipment we might just kill him".

Major: "Alright we'll follow your advice, Snake continue with the mission and keep Jack close to you"

"Alright" I said switching the radio off before gently help the kid up from the tall grass "can you walk?" I asked still holding onto him to make sure he doesn't fall.

"I think so" he said taking a few steps forward almost stumbling into the thick mud lake but managed to catch himself "yes I can" he answered managed well.

"ok listen kid I can't babysit you all the time so here." I present the EZ Gun a small tranquilizer handgun with only one chamber and a knife from my boot, he took them aimed the gun one handed in front of him "That's not a toy kid." I said as to how he held it before holding it two handed in front of him with the knife held downwards, his feet spread apart in front of him with his form hunch forward, his stance was natural 'where did a kid learn to stand like that'.

"Alright kid this way" I walked through the sinking mud lake, reaching the small island with the kid trudging behind.

"whatever you say boss" he replied back following behind me as we walked over the peaceful crocodiles and once again through a larger pool of this quicksand like mud pool that we sank to our knee's in before reaching the land leading out of the here.

 **-Dremuchij North-**

Slowly walking through the tall grass I spotted a clearing ahead as well as something else, moving quickly behind the tree with Jack ducking into the tall grass, I took out my binoculars saw through them to see two KGB soldiers carrying weapons and grenades "AK-47's and grenades" I noted, looking at their arsenal.

"So, well armed guards patrolling a jungle in the middle in the middle of nowhere." Jack whispered, hiding in the tall grass "must be something worth protecting and hiding." I glanced in his direction seeing the focus look on his face as his eye's tracked the first patrol with a natural predatorily gaze, this kid is not what he appears to be.

"Stick close kid" I commanded pocketing the binoculars and unsheathing my weapons again, I moved to a large patch of tall grass with the kid following in my movements in a crouched position. The colouring of our clothes blended in with the environment around us that even the guard walking into the open area didn't see us.

*Phew* was all that I heard before the one in front of us drop to the ground unconscious, looking to the side I saw the Kid reload the gun I gave him, his eyes were that of a killer, cold and hard, unwavering until he return to 'what is this kid?' "let's move." I whispered, crouching through the Jungle until we came across another one of the armed men who stood guard in front of the only exit, a second one approached from the east where the tall grass was.

Looking back at my tag-a-long I saw him hiding behind the large hallow tree stump, at least a distance from my position behind a fallen body of tree.

The kid peered from behind the cover, his eye's were unnerving as they tracked the two men with unwavering gaze, one of the patrolmen went into the tall grass again, far from the earshot of the one guarding the exit out of this place.

Before I could take aim, a clod of dirt sailed through the air and nailed the patrol men in the face "Какого черта! (What the fuck!)" the man exclaimed as he wiped the dirt off his face before looking for who was responable "Хорошо. Кто это сделал!? Николай был тем, что ты! (Alright. Who did that!? Nicolai was that you!)" He called out before abandoning his post and heading towards where the kid was hiding.

I couldn't let the kid be captured or worse, I'll never hear the end of it from all three of them and I needed answers. So using the momentum given by kid I quickly maneuverer over the large fallen tree towards the patrolmen who just turned around the stump the kid was hiding in and hooked my arm around the soldiers head.

I retched him back quick and hard, my arm coiling around his neck in a strangle hold, depriving him of air before twisting my body and slamming his face to the tree stump, rendering him unconscious.

From out of the tree the kid, peered out with a curious and dare say innocent look as he see's the unconscious guard.

I pushed the kid back in while pulling the body along so the other patrolmen doesn't see, "Don't do that again." I hissed through my gritted teeth at the kid who still stood as a shifting enigma, I released my hold on him as the fear in his eye's was convincing enough for me to feel ashamed but we were in dangerous territory so one simple mistake would cost us more than just our lives.

"Next time you're about to do something kid, warn me before you try and attract soldiers." I breathed releasing my hold on him as I secured the unconscious man against the hallow stumps body.

"You got it boss." The Kid responded, why did he keep calling me that? I wondered. I only called the The Boss *Boss* because that was who she was, her name that was born in the fire's of the second world war, a name that is both honoured and feared by all.

But such questions could be answered in another time once this mission was over.

I peered around the tree to see the last Patrolmen standing where at the entrance wondering where his buddy was, a few moments went by before he shrugged and went back the way he came. I motioned for the kid to follow as we ran up the small hill and out of this area.

 **-Dolinovodno-**

We enter another clearing however we were above the ground on the slight cliff that over looked the ravine, I ducked behind a small tree and took out my Binoculars to get a better look at what I'm facing.

A single patrol stood below us in front of the wooden bridge that connected this part of the land to the one on the other side of the Ravine, from a far I could see two armed patrol men approaching from the north.

I wondered on how I'm going approach this when I felt a tap on my shoulder, looking to the cause I saw the kid pointing at something in front of us, looking in his direction through the Binoculars I saw a large oval cocoon like object handing from the tree branch with Russian hornets flying around it 'A hornets nest, nice.' I thought seeing the opportunity before me.

I couldn't help but grin as devious thought entered my head, and how funny it's going to be, I pocketed my Binoculars and pulled my tranquilizer, I took aim at the nest, timing my shot as I waited for the soldier to be right underneath when it lands.

I fired and watched as the nest broke off from the branch and land at the man's feet, The hornets sprang out of their destroyed nest and attack the nearest thing there was. The soldier screamed in pain and horror as the hornets attacked, he tried to swat them away only to avail as there was too many, seeing no chance against them he ran.

He charged through the bridged with the hornets still on his tail, the two patrolmen from the north who were half way through the bridge saw their approaching comrade and the cloud of angry hornets, they ran back from where their came from with a cloud of hornets on their tail.

Laughter erupted right next to me and I saw the kid rolling around laughing his lungs out at the scene which I couldn't help but find funny as well.

After he managed to get a hold of himself we dropped down and began to cross the bridge, it was a wooden bridged that looked to have been built recently as there was no sign of decay or rot in it, it had wooden guard rails with ropes attaching it to the top line to better support it. Yet as we cross, we couldn't help but feel it swift from side to side as we tried to cross it on both ends so we did it in a single formation with both hands extended to both sides just to make sure we have something to grab a hold of should we fall.

We made it to the other side and progressed on through to the facility where they were holding the scientist.

 **-Rassvet-**

We enter another part of jungle except this area had a half destoryed building made of red brick, we stood just outside of it at the entrance by the walls of an gateless way, I took out my Binoculars to Assess the situation.

A dozen or so armed guard patrolled around the ruined complex, the need for such numbers was to protect something important and that something was Sokolov. I activated my radio to give the Major an update on the mission "Major. I've Reach the abandoned factory where Sokolov is supposedly being held. This place is a dump."

I looked more closely at the ruined building trying to see any sign of my target but was unable to see much from my position "I can't see Sokolov from Here but the security is pretty tight."

"Roger that Snake. The increase in security proves that he is definitely in there. They should be holding deep inside, likely within an intact room. Extract him and the kid from the area." The Major responded back.

"Understood." I acknowledged his order and was about turn off the radio but he had more to say

"And Snake… we fear for Jack's safety so we need you to give him the frequency to this channel should anything happen that might split you two apart from each other."

"Understood." I acknowledged again before turning off the Radio and turning to the kid who was watching the patrolmen "Hey kid." I whispered earning his attention before I pulled out a small piece of paper from my bag and wrote the Frequency code down, I then handed it to him "Here, this is the frequency number to secure channel you can use should anything happen that separates us.".

"Thanks." He said as he pocketed it within his cadets uniform before we moved.

We approached the Ruined Factory, keeping low and in the tall untamed grass, watching as the Patroling sentries move in a coordinated pattern that covered all sides of factory except the inside where only one patrolmen moved outside the room where it was suspected they kept Sokolov.

I timed my shot with soldier inside, waiting until he was within my line of sight. *Phew* my gun discharged and the Dart hit is mark in the man's back, The non-lethal toxins numbed the area of the muscle at first contact leaving the target oblivious to the Tranq dart.

One dart in the upper areal like the torso will fell a man in a minute, two darts cuts half that time down by half, and three in an instant.

The drugs in the darts began to work their purpose, the Patrolmen was growing tired by the second, he was barely able to keep himself awake as he yawned openly until finally he collapsed onto brick floor.

"This way." I whispered, sticking close to the ground as we moved to the building, climbing up we hugged into the wall and made our way into the room. a door sealed the outside from what ever was in the room, slowly opening it I peered in to see man crouched in front of an old fashion stove, he wore a Black leather suit. he had large bald scalp with hair circling around from the ears to the back.

He was throwing what appeared to documents in the burning flames.

Deducing that this was the scientist I was sent rescue I entered the room with the Kid following in and closing the door behind us. "You must be Sokolov." I addressed startling the man who turned to face us.

As he turned around, I got a better look at him, he a monocle on his left eye, an average size moustache decorated his upper lip, he wore tie and shirt under his leather coat along with some brown trousers. "Are you one of Volgin's men!?." He sneered before gathering the rest of his documents and shoving them into the fire before turning back to face us with his body in the way of the stove to prevent us from savaging the already destroyed documents "You'll never get it from me!".

I raised my gun peaceful sign "No, I'm a CIA Agent." I corrected hostering bothy my gun and knife "I've come to escort you back to the other side of the Iron Curtain.".

He seemed to relax enough to stand up "You're CIA?".

"Yeah, I was sent by Major Zero, The man who got you out two years ago."

"Zero?"

"I have a message from him."

"What is it?"

"He said to tell you 'Sorry for being so late.'".

He smile at the message, something only him and the Major know "Did he now."

"What does it mean?" I inquired, curious what meaning of the message was.

"It means he's a man of his word." he said as I remembered the briefing on the Majors time as part of the extraction team for the Berlin wall. Sokolov then rushed to the door in a hurry passing me and the kid "But we've got no time for this. You have to get me out of here before they arrive!".

"Who's *They*?" I asked, wanting to know who else is after him.

"Colonel Volgin of GRU."

Sokolov then went on to explain the power struggles within the Soviet Union and how the GRU of the Brezhnev faction seek to take power from the reigning leader Khrushchev. He explained who the Colonel was and what it was they were after him for.

A mobile tank capable of launching Nuculer missiles from any Terrain without the need for a silo or command centre, all of the missiles targeting will be commanded by the pilot.

Truly such a machine in the hands of man who knows no restraint would spell doom and new world war.

Sokolov's eye's landed to something behind me "Who is he by the way?" he looked at Jack who standing right beside the door, peering through it to check for anyone coming.

"A tag along I found not to far in the Jungle."

Sokolov was shocked to find out that a child was all the way out here in the remote jungles "But he's just a child! How did he even find him self here?" an excellenct question that I hope to find out after we get out of here.

"That's something that even I would like to know after we've extracted to the two of you."

- **Rassvet Jack pov-**

We were set to leave, the boss as I've come to identify him as, took the lead. he led us out of the room sticking close to the wall with his gun and knife out, I took the rear following behind with Sokolov in front of me.

we left the storage room and into the open hall where one of the guards had been knocked out but the oddest thing was that the man was no longer laying in the spot was he fell because he was no longer there. in fact everything seemed to be quite, too quite.

my shoulder's tensed in preparation for anything and I could tell that the boss was also weary, his shoulders hunched and he held his gun in front of him as his eye's looked from all of their corners searching for the absent patrol.

we dropped down to the ground and slowly proceeded to the destroyed walls in the direction of the way we came.

"FREEZE!" A command that caused us to look in that direction to see one of the patrolmen aiming his rifle at the boss, soon many of the facilities guards came out of every corner, surrounding us.

it was clear that they knew we were here, likely one of them heard the boss's conversation with the scientist and reported it. so here we are, standing in the middle of an ambush with a dozen guns aimed right at us from all angles.

"So this is the legendary Boss?" a new voice called out earning not only the boss's attention but the soldiers as well, the clicking sound of spurs ringed in my ears as new man entered, he Black military clothing with a red beret, golden spurs attached to his boots, in his finger he spun a pistol, was young but not as young as me, likely a teenager or in his early 20's, he was Caucasian with short blonde hair "we meet at last.".

One of the soldiers seemed to recognise the uniform "You... you're from the Ocelot unit of Spetsnaz!" all of them tensed at the name, even stepping back a bit in fear "What's a GRU Soldier doing here?".

The young man seemed offended by the title "Soldier?" he holstered his pistol in his belt to fix his beret.

"He's the Ocelot commander!" the leader of the soldier corrected lowering his guard slightly seeing he was alone.

"That's Major Ocelot to you." He stated, identifying himself before spinning around like jackass "and don't you forget it!".

"Sokolov is ours. now get out!" ordered the Soldier who kept his gun on him

"An Ocelot never let's his prey escape."

"What!?" he was confused by the act and saying.

The boss was the first to notice the change before pulling us down to the ground "Get down!" he cried out as all hell broke loose.

Ocelot quickly pulled out his pistol that he holstered and fired at the leader in front on him, the bullet connected with his shoulder, he than started taking out the rest who hadn't even fired a single round before they dropped to the ground dead. before I witness the most incredible feat that I thought only existed in fiction, he ricocheted the bullet from a nearby beam to hit the sniper on the roof of where Sokolov was being kept.

He then approached the wounded leader who was grasping his bleeding shoulder, and shot his head, ending his suffering in an instant before kicking him a side with his foot to pick up the beret that fell off from his dispatching "Can't say it feels good to kill a comrade, even if it is for the GRU."

"Sokolov, take cover!" The Boss ordered which the scientist didn't hesistate to do as he ran for cover the way we came from.

He narrowed his eye's at the boss, studying his form "Hmm... you're not The Boss, are you?", turning around he did the strangest thing, he let a *MEOW!* a loud meow before out of nowhere commando's surrounded us.

"GRU Operatives." Sokolov gasped at the site of four heavily armed men with machine guns, shotgun and assault rifles, they wore the same uniform as him along with the beret except for the black ski masks that covered their whole head with only open sockets for the eyes.

Ocelot narrowed his eye's at us and started to walk around us "What is that stance?" he mocked before his eye's landed on me and the small gun in my hand "That gun?" he and his soldiers started to laugh at us before he turned and started to reload his pistol. "If you not The Boss... then die!" as he span around and pulled the trigger to shoot The Boss only for a bullet to get stuck in mid ejection, jamming the gun.

The boss took this opportunity to rush him, he grabbed his gun arm and held his knife against his throat before throwing him to the floor and pinning his arm in hold and disarming him.

Sokolov screamed and fleed from here "Major!" one of the GRU commandos called, looking between him and the fleeing scientist, wanting to know what to do?"

"Leave him shoot the other one!" He looked right at me, hesitant to follow that order "No not him you idiot!" but it was too late as The boss was one him and used him as shield against the others, he fired a round into another's arm before charging forward with hostage and pushing him into another. he circle around the Soldier to his right and caught him in hold, the soldier unloaded his machine gun to the sky in pain before it ran empty.

The boss toss him aside before going after the final three, he pinned one of the soldiers in a hold who tried to charge at him while his buddy stood behind uncertain if he should fire and risk harming his comrade. The boss stuck his captive in the back of the neck knocking him out before throwing the other to the floor rendering him unconscious.

Just as it seemed he won he noticed the final soldier in front of him, the Soldier swayed and looked ready to collapsed, the dart that the boss had fired was still sticking out of his arm before collapsed to the ground.

Ocelot got up from the ground with his still jammed gun and charged at the Boss with it raised to strike, only for the boss to redirect his raised limb and struck him in the face with the pummel of his gun, he then threw him to the ground with his gun slipping out of his hand and landing on the floor where the bullet dislodged from the chamber and landed right beside his face.

"Impossible..." He breathed out in pain, not believing that he and his commandos were taken down by a single man.

"You ejected the first bullet by hand, didn't you?" The boss said to him, keeping his pistol trained on him as began the lecture. "I see what you were trying to do. But testing a technique you've only heard about in the middle of battle wasn't very smart. you were asking to have your gun jam on you."

"Besides, I don't think you're cut out for an automatic in the first place. you tend to twist your elbow to absorb the recoil. that's more of a revolver technique."

Anger surged within the downed man who glared hatefully at the Boss "You filthy American dog!" he spat out, unsheathing his knife and getting up with new found energy. he jumped to his feet and charged only for the boss to side step his blind attack, redirect his knife hand, strike his side then the back of his head before throwing him back onto the ground again.

"But that was some fancy shooting... your pretty good."

Ocelot grabbed his extended hand and breathed out his last conscious words "Pretty... good."

Everyone of the GRU commando's littered the ground defeated, I could only stare in amazement at his handy work "come on kid. lets get out of here." The boss called out from outside the factory area, snapping me out of my daze.

"Coming!" I responded about to chase after him when from the corner of my eye I spotted one the Ak-47's laying on the floor. I don't know if it was pure instinct, mere curiosity or the foreboding feeling that something really bad was going to happen but I picked it up. checking the clip I made sure that it was full of bullets before pulling the rail back to load the bullet in.

Slinging the strap over my shoulder I then caught up with the boss.

 **-Dolinovodno Jack Pov-**

We exited the way we came in, entering the clearing where the bridge was. Luckly that scientist Sokolov hadn't gone too far head as he waited by the small rock formation before the bridge.

With Sokolov back we progressed on, the boss in the front with me in the back and Sokolov in middle, Tensions were high after encountering the GRU soldiers so we had our weapons ready with me holding the Assault rifle I picked up from the unconscious soldier. I covered from the rear aiming at the south with one hand as the stock from the rifle rested around my right shoulder while my left hand gripped the scientist behind me as he led me backwards.

The boss led us slowly over the bridge before stopping, alerted by the sudden stop, I rounded to the front of the bridge pulling the scientist behind me as I aimed at the approaching figure in front of the boss.

The figure emerged the mist to show a blonde a uniform similar to the boss and in both her hands where two large metal containers.

"Boss?" The boss said in surprise of the woman before him who drop one of the containers on the bridge causing it to sway from the force of weight, Sokolov and I couldn't help but stumble from the surprising force before another dropped and I was forced to grab onto the rail to stop from falling down. Sokolov on the other hand wasn't so lucky as he fell backward onto his back, I recovered quickly to take aim at the new individual.

"Good work Jack." The woman said to the Boss who was now identified as Jack.

"what are you doing here?" Boss or rather Jack asked, his gun never deterring from her.

"Sokolov comes with me." She said, I couldn't help but feel unnerved by what she meant before something truly odd happened. A dark cloud swept in from the south obscuring the light from the sun as It hovered just above us, then from the could a swarm of hornets dropped down behind the woman and fly around her towards us.

They surrounded us, becoming a cloud so thick we could barely see what was in front of us, they buzzing sound was the only thing we could hear as they flew all around us.

I tried to swat them away as they swarmed everywhere that before I knew it Sokolov was taken, his screams alerted me and I turned around to see him being pulled up, following the sight I saw a large Helicopter hovering above us.

The buzzing of the hornets obscured the sound of the Arial vehicle, but what was truly odd was the mad in Bee camo with a large swarm around his wrist, he waved that arm around like he was controlling the hornets around us.

Sokolov was pulled into the Helicopter by another one of those men but I couldn't get a better look at because of the swarm around me.

Suddenly when the Bee man stopped waving his hand, the Swarm of hornets dissipated until they vanished to the wind and I got a better look at the two men who took the scientist.

One appeared to be in his early 50's, light tanned skin, wearing a dark forest like camo suit, his hair was slicked but his eye's were golden which was unusual as they seemed to hold something just made we afraid as I looked into them.

Next was the man in Bee camo, unfortunately I couldn't see who he was because of the mask around his head that only showed his eye's but he wore something close to body that was painted in the Bee camo except for the limbs and waist down.

"My Friends, Let us fight together again!" she said out to the men in the chopper, the first man said something but I couldn't back out what it was because the roaring sound from the Helicopter.

"Now that all five of us are together. It's time we go to the depths of hell itself…" another weird thing then happened after she said that, Rain immediately started to pour down upon us soaking us all "It's raining blood… Is he crying?" she asked out to the air before looking around startled by something.

Next from behind the woman a new man approached, as he got closer a current of Electricity coursed over his body "Kuwabara, Kuwabara." he spoke before the odd weather cleared up and I got a better looked at the man. He was an imposing man in a dark green military trench coat that was buttoned up, the large burn scares decorating his face didn't help in making him anymore uglier then he was, his pale blonde hair was styled short "Ah, what a joyful scene."

"Colonel Volgin." The woman addressed without turning around to greet him as her eye's remained locked the Boss.

"Welcome to my country, and to my unit." So this man was the infamous Colonel Volgin, the man in charge of the GRU units that is after Sokolov

"Boss? What is this?"

"I'm Defecting to the Soviet Union. Sokolov is a little gift for my new hosts." Jack/ Boss was stunned by this, obviously he and the woman where close and for her to state this means that this was never expected or even thought of doing.

"Recoilless Nuclear warheads." The Colonel mused as he picked up the two separate metal containers with ease "These will make a fine gift for me.".

"This can't be happening!" Jack exclaimed, not believing what was happening before his eye's as the woman had just handed an American weapon of mass destruction to the Russian.

Volgin finally notice us after Jack's outburst "And who is he? Another one of your disciples?" He questioned, approaching with the containers. I levelled my rifle at him "Are we taking him with us?"

The woman stepped in front in front of him "No this one is still just a child, too pure for us Cobra's." she then turned around and regarded him with cold eye's that sent chills down my spine "he has not yet found an emotion to carry into battle."

"And the Boy behind him?" he asked about me as I still kept my gun level at him but made to keep an eye on the men above, in case they try something.

"Just a boy he found not far from here, nothing more." she said with coldness as she advance toward us with Jack stepping in front her with his gun trained on the woman.

She seemed to stop just a foot away with a mocking smile on her face "Think you can pull the Trigger?" her smile quickly vanished before in the blink of an eye she was past his defences and shoved him to the ground.

Jack quickly aimed his gun only to find that the barrel was completely missing, in the woman's hands she held the top half before chucking it at him.

Jack got to his feet and went into a fighting stance along with the woman, he tried to attack with his knife only for the woman to grab his arm then quick punch him in the face stunning him before she held in suppression hold then elbow strike his elbow, bending it in way it wasn't suppose to bend.

"AAAAHHH!" He screamed in pain as his arm bent backwards from the elbow.

"Boss!" I cried out in alarm as I watch him drop to his knees in pain with his left arm bending backwards form the elbow.

"He's seen my face." The Colonel dropped the containers on the bridge to approach Jack when he was down, pointed bullets stuck out from between his fingers"we can't let him live. If Khrushchev finds out about this we're finished." electricity sparked from his being as he settled in a boxers stance before him, my gun aimed directly at his head, my finger settling against the trigger as I prepared to defend him "he must die."

"Wait." the woman called out stopping him before he could make a move. "He's my apprentice. I'll take care of him." he relented and dropped his stance, the woman stood before him and spoke in gentle tone, different from the one before "Jack. You can't come with us." she said, offer her hand to help him up.

He was hesitant at first but took it anyway, at first it seemed she was about to help him up as she gently grasp his before quickly pulling towards her and elbowing his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

His remaining right arm gripped onto her bandana from the back of her head as he stared into her eye's, Betrayal and disbelief written all over his face before the woman gripped his collar and threw him over the bridge.

As he screamed he still clutched the bandana that held her hair before hitting the raging water below.

"Boss!" I screamed out, seeing the man who was suppose to get me out of this jungle being thrown off the bridge and into the raging water's before. Anger surged within me and I fired upon the helicopter, aiming at the men by the opening who duck into copter to avoid being shot as my bullets hit the side.

From the corner of my eye I saw movement and turned as fast as I can my finger still pulling the trigger, a couple of the ropes holding the bridge were slice by the hail of the bullets causing the bridge to tilt and sway to one side. the force caused me to stumble that before I could raise my gun a hand clamped down on it preventing me from moving it, then my breath was knocked out of me as sudden strike to my chest sent me toppling to the bridge floor.

I rolled to my feet to see that woman who sent the Boss over, she had my gun in one hand while the other was extended in palm strike. she dropped the rifle and proceeded towards me, I took out the EZ gun and knife and held them the way I saw Jack holding them as I slowly backtracked away.

"Surrender Boy, you've got nowhere to go." she said, continuing her approach, I knew I was no match for this woman so I only one option left. I slashed the knife across a couple of ropes causing the bridge to rock violently from side to side and causing the two grab onto the rails for support while I high tailed it out of there. "Fear! After him!"

 **Finished, I saw a similar work on the website but never going past the first chapter, I felt that there was good potential for a story in MGS 3 but saw none that really appealed to me so I worked on this.**

 **Why did I have the Oc refer to Snake as Jack or Boss, well because he didn't know his code name and called him Boss because he was commanding as well as he didn't know what else to call him.**

 **you of course have questions on Jack's sudden changes in personality, well this sneak peak in the next chapter should help.**

 **Future chapter**

 _It had been only a few days since the Bosses Defection and still the wounds and impact she had left still remained, even amongst the government who hounded Snake with questions after questions about any signs of her defecting or if he was involved in any way. But he wasn't the only one under investigation, everyone apart of the operation were all being monitored and questioned, some where even accused of baseless treason thankfully no charges where given._

 _Snake rested within the medical room after his painful encounter with the woman who practically raised him, but he wasn't alone. Standing in front of him, taking a puff from his cigarette was the Major "From the details you reported about Jack and his shifting in character. we have reason to believe that he might be a Sleeper."_

 _"A Sleeper?" The term and name were foreign to the soldier who rested in his bed._

 _"The proper term is Sleeper Agent. Unfortunately I can't go into details about it on of the account of Treason but what I can tell you is this." The major sighed before taking a deep puff from the cancer stick "Sleeper agents are Agents that don't know they agents until they are activated. They are trained as the perfect assassins and go through a Mental trial that buries any memories of their training until a activation code is commanded."_

 _"Hypnosis." Snake gritted his teeth in anger at the thought of anyone using the Kid named Jack as a weapon._

 _"Precisely. However the project the terminated due to a number of factors. the first being that it was unethical and inhumane to train random civilians then to use Hypnosis to bury their memories until they called upon, ending what ever life they built. The second was that Children where more susceptible to Hypnosis due to their developing minds however even that was inhumane was shut down. The third and final one that ended any chance of the project reviving was the number of deaths caused when an agent was activated. After seven or more days The Sleepers turn on their handlers, relentlessly hunting them down until they were terminated."_

 _"So what your saying is that the Ki- Jack is one of the Sleepers."_

 _"Yes, the changes in character support a sub conscious split personality theory that he might or might not be aware of."_


	2. Chapter 2

Metal gear the First Fox Chapter 2

 **Hello everyone.**

 **Finally after some time a second chapter for this fic after the first was published and I would like to say that I'm sorry for the long delay however a number of things prevented me from continuing what I started in this chapter.**

 **First off Writers block. An ever persistent problem for writers.**

 **Second source material and inspiration, I needed some thing to inspire me to get back on it as I been putting my focus on my other works along with lore and information to help in making this.**

 **Again sorry for the delay but now I'm going to try and put a few chapters in this and not leave it as a failed project.**

 **Thank you all for your patience.**

 **update, fixed the misspelling of Volgin's name.**

Chapter 2

 **Isolation and survival.**

My heart pounded in my ears as I ran, as fast and as far away as I can from that woman.

Her commanded did not go unnoticed by me, I knew something was behind me as the snapping of twigs and branches behind me indicated that was I being chased which increased my efforts to flee.

I was running back the way we came, back to the destroyed facility. I looked back and quickly discharged bullet at the chasing shadows, my intent wasn't to injure him but to halt him at the sight of my gun which it did but only for a moment.

Which was all I needed as I rushed right into the facility, I backed tracked right back into the room where that scientist was being held and closed the door, quickly I tipped the large metal cabinet in front of the door, just in time for the thing to slam against the door but failed to enter.

I desperately looked for a way out as the thing outside of the door continued to pound on it. The windows, though shattered the Metal bar frames were still intact and nothing in the room seemed good enough to destroy it.

I scurried about the room, moving furniture around to search for some hidden escape but found none until I spotted something on the floor, my eye's landed upon a trap door just under the bed, likely designed to hide the scientist should those soldiers be attacked.

I dropped to the floor in front of it and pried it open wide enough to crawl in through without disturbing the bed. The second the trap door closed, the door to the Room broke open, as I laid on the dirt beneath the foundations of the building I honed my ears to listen. The wooden roof above me shook and creaked from the weight on top of it, The solid slamming of boots echoed within the tight space.

Ahead I saw small opening, wide enough to crawl out of this small confinement but do I take it?

I could stay here and hope that he doesn't find the trap but if I found it that what's the chance that it wouldn't. If I crawl out of here, where would I go, and what if I'm found.

The footsteps became more aggressive and where heading right where the bed was, having no choice I quickly crawled out as fast as I can, I was half way out of the hole before I head the bed being thrown, I got up and hugged the back of the wall just as the trap door opened.

I tried to still my breathing as best as I could but my pounding heart was being squeezed with fear, I couldn't stay here ether as he would no doubt see the little crawl space I came out of. I needed to get out of here.

I dropped to the floor and crawled along side the road to the left and going to the back of the facility where the room was located in, I kept my eye on fenced off crawl space behind the tall grass, seeing that whatever it was chasing me was heading directly to the open space I got out of, I hurried my crawling until my made it and hid behind the nearby crates just in time to see my pursuer.

He was that scary looking guy on the helicopter, the one with their weird eye's in that dark oak camouflage who took Sokolov away.

Fear tingled down my spine as I saw his tongue extend out naturally and flicker like a serpent as his eye's wandered around in search of me, I pulled back against the wall so he wouldn't see me.

I tried to temper my breathing but the crushing force of fear gripped my heart had made it impossible as it was heard tried to listen out for him but the sound of my beating heart deafened me to sound the forest.

Seconds went by like an eternality as I prayed to whatever divine being out there that he doesn't find me, as I manage calm my heart beat down enough to hear the rush of the wind, I could faintly hear the sound of propellers getting closer with each passing second until an unnatural gush of wind blew through the area with a roar.

"Get on aboard!" cried out a voice over the roar of the propeller blades, curious I peek around the left leading to the courtyard where the boss mopped the floor with those GRU people only to find that they were already gone with a helicopter hovering above their position.

"But the Child!?" the man chasing me asked out to the Gru solider on board who was calling out to him.

"Colonel's Orders!" he responded back, motioning him to get in where I watch an amazing feat of agility being perform, the creepy guy Jump higher then any human should and landed right in the Helicopter through the side doors before it took off.

I got relaxed enough to release my held breath and dropped against the wall, thanking whoever was out there for the save.

But like all good things that come, there will always be a price to it.

 ***BOOOOM!*** without warning the entire ground shook and i fell onto my back from the violent earth shaking shockwave before a large powerful gust of wind nearly blew me into the air followed by an intense heat and brightness that forced me to close my eye's.

I was forced to endure this hard shockwave until it died down and I was able to open my eye's and stare in awe at the giant mushroom shaped cloud before me.

The Sound of the jungle life was obscured by the loud deafening thumm resonating around me from the blast of that created the towering structure of smoke.

I knew not what happened, only that this was cause by those GRU men who fled not long after the detonation of the bomb that no doubt killed countless people.

A sense of hopelessness and despair forced my body fall to it's knee's as I recounted the moments where my help to get out of here was thrown into the ravine by a woman he thought he had trusted.

Tears started to build up in my eye's as I accepted the reality that I was now stuck here with no means of getting out this jungle.

But before the first tear could escape my eye's I suddenly remembered the piece of paper the Boss gave me, I shot up and immediately ruffled through my uniform searching for the only speck of hope out of here until I found it and saw the frequency numbers written on it.

A new found energy and the will to fight on surged within me as I beheld the 5 numbers to the outside world, but my only problem was how to use them as I had no tool to use it but then I remembered the men previously patrolling this destroyed factory before they were taken out by the GRU.

I immediately rush over to the spot and felt that spark of hope grow as the bodies were still here along with the small radio's on them. Going to one of the bodies, I hesitantly touch them as I felt they should not be disturbed but my Priority to survive was more important then their final rest, I pull one of the radio's from their being.

As I held the radio I turned it on and was relieved to see it light up, I turned the knob and heard the various radio calls come in before I tuned it to the frequency on the sheet, Breathing in deeply I called out into the radio "Hello?... is anyone there?" I asked out letting go of the button and waited as silence came through before doing it again "Hello!? My name is Jack, is there anyone there!?" I called out only louder in desperation.

A few seconds of silence came again, I began to lose hope until "He-Hello (Static) are-there? Hello are you still there!?" a woman's voice callout from the radio and I once again felt hope well up within me.

"Yes, Hello! My Name is Jack, I was with the boss before that Woman threw him over the Bridge." I said into the radio, my voice high as I spoke I a hurried and panicked way but who could blame me as I was trapped deep within a hostile jungle full of dangerous animals and trigger happy soldiers.

I was glad that I got a response back through the crackling static feedback of the radio "A woman threw him over-? You mean The Boss!?" she cried out through the small device that I held in my hands like it was the holy grail.

I immediately responded back "Yeah! She and the guy I was with also call Jack seemed to Know each other as he address her as Boss before that Volgin Guy showed up." I explained all that happened prior to Boss getting thrown off the bridge by that woman he trusted.

She was silent for a while, I didn't know if my words had reached her or if she was trying to speak to me. A foreboding feel of fear that I was now alone began to creep up within me as the only thing that could help me get out of this jungle was probably not working.

However my fearful thoughts were quickly diminished as she returned "Okay. Your that kid he talked about, Jack right?" she asked, clearly she knew who I was.

"Yes."

What she said next had me relieved yet concerned me "Listen Jack, we know about Snake. He's alright, he's with us right now but in critical condition." I let out what air I had welled up within me as the news that the boss was alright yet still hurt. But what came next filed me with emotions far opposite to what I had earlier as she spoke with much regret and sorrow that cackled in her voice "I'm sorry Jack…. but we can't come for you."

Fear and hopelessness dropped in my stomach like a bomb, my mind immediately stopped thinking and the world around me seemed to halt, the wind became lifeless, all sounds in the jungle from the smallest insects to the animals and the low blow of the wind through the grass and tree's were deafened to my ears as all I heard were those words that were stuck in my head, replaying like a broken record.

"… so I'm stuck here…" I mumbled out in a complete state of despair as I fell to my knees that sank in the dirt ground underneath them, I was unconcerned by the dirt and the insects clinging to my shorts or the coldness that touched my skin as I was already feeling cold to begin with.

Tears welled up and began to fall from my eye's, dripping down my cheeks to my chin as my throat was close to breaking out in a sob as I started to accept the fate that I was now trapped here… forever.

However before I could break into cry of utter despair the woman on the other end heard my cackled sobs and shouted out the next words that halted the burst dam within me "no! we are going to do everything we can to get you. But you need to be brave and try to survive until we do." She said.

A small smile graced my lips as a flutter of confidence nestled within my soul, I wiped away the snort and tears from my face with my arm "I'll… try." I weakly said, my voice slowly getting some strength back in it, a sense of determination came as I knew I had to try my hardest to survive in this place as long as I can before someone comes and gets me.

As I felt that spark slowly give me warmth, I remembered that I didn't know who it was that was walking me through this "I never got you're name?" I asked, wanting to know and have someone help me cope through this.

"I'm afraid that for security sake I can't give it to you. You'll only know me by my codename for now. I'm **Paramedic**." She introduced herself and I committed that name and voice into my mind, burning it deep so I never forgot.

"Nice to meet you Paramedic, I'm Jack." I naturally introduced myself.

"have you got a family name that can help us identify you?"

As I thought about it, all my mind kept coming up with was nothing, utter blankness as I tried my hardest to think to… remember, my mind could think and imagen other thing but when it came to specific subject it just seemed to stop working and draw an utter blank "…. No. i… don't have one." He answered, disappointed that he had nothing else besides the name he can remember.

"…. Okay then jack. listen we heading back to base, I don't how long it's going to be until we can come back but I promise we will get you out of there." She promised with utter serenity in her voice.

"…okay…. I'll try and survive until you can come and get me." I promised not only her but myself that I'll try to survive as best as I can in this crazy place. "Sooo… how's Ja-snake doing?"

 **-a few days later in an undisclosed medical facility-**

It had been only a few days since the Bosses Defection and still the wounds and impact she had left still remained, even amongst the government who hounded Snake with questions after questions about any signs of her defecting or if he was involved in any way. But he wasn't the only one under investigation, everyone that was a part of the operation were all being monitored and questioned, some were even accused of baseless treason thankfully no charges were given.

Snake rested within the medical room after his painful encounter with the woman who practically raised him, but he wasn't alone. Standing in front of him, taking a puff from his cigarette was the Major "From the details you reported about Jack and his shifting in character. we have reason to believe that he might be a Sleeper." The major or rather his real name David Oh, told snake about the child tragically left deep behind the iron curtain.

"A Sleeper?" The term and name were foreign to the soldier who rested in his bed, he looked to his friend for an explanation.

"The proper term is Sleeper Agent. Unfortunately I can't go into details about it on the account of Treason but what I can tell you is this." The major sighed before taking a deep puff from the cancer stick as he prepared to tell the hard facts. "Sleeper agents are Agents that don't know they agents until they are activated. They are trained as the perfect assassins and go through a Mental trial that buries any memories of their training until a activation code is commanded."

"Hypnosis." Snake gritted his teeth in anger at the thought of anyone using the Kid named Jack as a weapon.

"Precisely. However the project was terminated due to a number of factors. The first being that it was unethical and inhumane to train random civilians then to use Hypnosis to bury their memories until they're called upon, ending whatever life they built. The second was that Children were more susceptible to Hypnosis due to their developing minds however even that was inhumane and it was shut down. The third and final one that ended any chance of the project reviving was the number of deaths caused when an agent was activated. After seven or more days The Sleepers turn on their handlers, relentlessly hunting them down until they were terminated." Each of the stated facts fuelled the already burning anger within Jack that someone would dare use such monstrous methods to achieve such ends, and the thought that this was all done to kid he left behind further cemented a burning desire to kill who ever put Jack through this torture.

But Jack had to remember that he was a soldier, blind rage and anger to an unknown person would not get him out of this bed, nor help him get Jack out of that jungle. With deep breathes he began to remember his training and calm down, discipline was the greatest weapon a soldier had at his disposal, and Jack held such a weapon close as it had more then once saved his life when he was in the most dire of situations.

Looking back at his friend who held out a cigar to him, he took it with his best hand waited as the major dug out his lighter to lit it "So what your saying is that the Ki- Jack is one of these Sleepers?" with the Cuban made cigar in hand, jack puff the harmful substance into his lungs.

"A possibility… the changes in character support a sub conscious split personality theory that he might or might not be aware of." The major said, watching as anger once more graced Jack's face for a small second before he regained control, but the signs were still there that he was not happy with the information.

"Who would do such a thing child no older then ten?" Jack asked, hoping for some information from his friend about who could be responsible.

All he got was a heavy sigh from him "We don't know… everything been chaotic since our botched operation, so no one really knows what's real or not…. They've even gone as far as to declare that this boy is nothing but an excuse to cover up our mistake."

Jack hand crashed down on the nightstand, toppling several items onto the floor such as plastic cups and a bottle of water as his clinched fist stayed rooted on the wooden white surface while his face was contorted into a twisted sneer with his teeth bared "He's Real!... and I left him there." He sighed in defeat and shame at having left a child no older then 10 in a wild and dangerous territory.

The major came up and put his hand onto his shoulder, comforting his old friend "It's alright Jack. Those suits ate their words when they heard the transmission Jack's been giving us from behind enemy lines."

"He's… He's okay!?" Jack perked up at the news, believing the worse had happen to the kid after The Boss had thrown him over the bridge.

He knew that a child was no match for her or any of the soldiers in the jungle, so he hoped that he did not suffer a fate worse then death at their hands.

The smile on the Major's face told him that the kid was doing far better then he originally thought "Yes. And he's been exceptional in giving us up to date intel on the Shagohod and Volgin."

What ever smile Jack had was now gone as he stared at his friend with a "Don't tell me you're using him."

That smile went away as the major grimaced with shame at what they were doing "I'm afraid so. Jack or rather **Fox** is our eye's and ears behind the iron curtain." He sighed out, feeling the burden of using a child to gather intel for them deep behind enemy lines.

" **Fox**?" snake was confounded by the name they have him, he was trying to believe that they indicted a kid into they're top secret military operation.

"It's the code name that he picked after our last transmission from him. He's the Fox unit's temporary recon specialist." The major explained before he went to recall what happed a few days prior.

 **-A few days earlier-**

Deep in the forest of Bolshaya Past Jack was surviving deep within the hostile jungles of the soviet union.

The young teen had using what skills he had or didn't know he had to slip in and out of the nearby outpost's, stealing food, supplies and weapons as he eluded enemy patrols that were out searching for him.

He had change since the last time he had spoken to Paramedic and major tom, he was out of his boy scout uniform for one and adopted a more hunter/ soldier look as he wore a GRU patrolmen's uniform that was cut and stitched to his size, the black ski mask that they all was also cut in half freeing the top of his head so the mask was only covering his face up to his nose and under his eye's.

The Hood of the deceased KGB soldiers that he buried with his hands was coloured black and green camo to match the uniform, and stitched to the uniform where it always covers his head, a large back pack sat on his back carrying his supplies such as food, ammunition and tools, a holster strap was tied around his waist holstering the EZ gun he got from boss or Jack as he was called to his side.

He wore large black boots what went up to his knee's for his size where in them he tucked in his pants legs along with two knives he had hidden in them, the knife he had gotten from the boss was holstered in it's own separate sheath that was tied around his waist and sat on his lower back.

The radio he had on him was attached to the strap of the backpack he wore over his arm with lead connecting it to his stolen military comn's headset with an attached mic hovering before his concealed lips.

His ak-47 was hung over his right shoulder by it's strap as held it.

Jack was nestled with the thick canopy of the bushes outside one of the outpost's he was planning to hit when isolated ring of the radio sounded in his ears. Ducking down within the cover of the bush, he accepted the call and whispered into the mic "Hello, Jack here." He said, listening fully to who was on the other end.

However it was not paramedic, the woman who been speaking to him since the beginning, a voice he was starting to hold very dear to him but a man's instead "Jack. This is Major Tom, I was man in charge of Snake's mission." The man on the other end introduced himself.

Jack straightened up as he spoke to the man who worked with the boss or rather snake as was his codename "Nice to meet you sir. How's Snake anyway?" he asked, always concerned about his condition ever since that day.

"He's Recovering, a dislocated arm but he'll be back in top shape in no time." A smile of pure joy graced his lips as he heard the news but the Major wasn't finished yet "Jack… I know this asking a lot given your current situation but could you please tell us what's been going on over there?" he asked.

Jack began to recall what has been transpiring in recent events starting right after he and snake were separated "Well… that Volgin guy used that nuke the woman gave him on the research station sokolov was formerly under. They took that big machine the scientist was working on to another facility not far from where he was formally held." He told them, as he had seen the large base from a distance on his many trips around the region.

"That's good… have you been there at all?" the major asked for further details.

"no but I have seen it … a few times when I needed to raid their outposts for food and supplies. It's an army base but with a long run way." The base was designed as a heavily equipped huge military base suited for all purposes instead of the one, it was created to withstand a heavy assault from the large concreate bunker houses, guard towers in every corner and section. Tanks lined up in rows, fleets of large aircraft sitting beside a long stretched out runway, and three large buildings connected together at the centre as it all sat in the middle of a mountain.

However the major seemed interested in the runway as he asked "How long?" although he's never been there, he could sorter make out the bold large painted writing on the long runway but that was it.

"About… 3 miles maybe more." He guessed, his ears could hear chatter on the other end, telling him that the major wasn't alone.

After some time he came back, this time asking for more "Alright anything else you can tell us?"

"Yeah, they have large bulky jets that look more like bombers then transport jets. And that machine that everyone was after has been firing missiles from any terrain it climbs onto." He described the bulky and odd looking jet's that looked a cross breed between a heavy jet bomber like the Blitz or Ardo AR 234 from the head and wings to where the engine is suppose to be however in it's place was a large frame that stood bigger then the entire plane itself as they drop to both sides of the plane where the wings attach, for jet engines were placed on it, two under the body on both sides of the cockpit and two larger versions on the top back were the twin tail rudders were.

It was confounding as to how such a bulky and out of shape aircraft was suppose to fly and for what purpose.

But the large machine that everyone wants, the Shagohod was an entirely all new class of weapon that fitted neither as a tank or artillery but something new, a mixed hybrid, it was the first of it's kind, a nuclear tank.

The front model was shaped like a tank head without the main cannon that was attached to pair of mounted treads that acted as arms used to pull the heavy tank forward when they dug into the earth, allowing it to climb onto certain terrain or drag it when their not lock in and used to propel the entire thing forward at high speed.

Attach to it from the back was the large bulk of the Shagohod that carried the large ballistic silo mounted on it's back.

A deathly silence followed after he said that, no doubt who ever else was with him startled by the news, after some time he spoke again but this time his voice carried a sharpness to it like wasn't talking to the man before but a commander of men who assessed the situation he was told "…understood and again I'm sorry Jack but we cannot get you at the moment."

Jack sighed, full well knowing that part but still at least they're being honest and not jerking him around with lies "It's alright... still how's the boss doing?" I asked, wondering how he was faring after what happened.

"Snake's doing fine, he's recovering but the important matter is trying to get you out of danger."

"I understand and I thank you for trying… hey major?"

"Yes." He asked, focusing on what I had more to say.

Jack felt a little embarrassed about asking this "I was wondering… if I could have a codename myself?" he inquired if he could have a codename.

"….why?" he asked, perplexed by the request Jack asked of him.

"well it's just that… you all use these awesome code names but I'm referred by my own name." he gave his reasons, feeling a little left out in all of the spying here, I was trapped here for who knows how long telling them everything I can and yet I have no code name for myself.

"well jack… it's because we have to keep our identities hidden in case anyone was tapping into our communication so that's why we use them. And with you we only know your first name and nothing else to identify you, plus we don't want to drag you into this any further."

"Any further?" Jack snorted as I am literally neck deep in all of this "I'm in the middle of nowhere, isolated from any civilisation with soldiers in every direction along with danger. I don't think I could be dragged any further then this."

"… I see you point… very well, as the leader of fox unit I welcome you into our unit. What codename would you like?" he asked and Jack began to think up what cool name he should give myself, it shouldn't be something stupid or childish, the entire situation was not to be taken lightly.

He thought up a storm of many names to call myself after animals like the boss with his name being Snake, a stealthy creature that slithers in and out of places without anyone being non the wiser until it strikes.

No name he thought about didn't really appealed to me, Wolf, viper, crocodile, spider.

It was frustrating him that he couldn't come up with a name till it hit him "hmmm… how about…. Fox?" he said as it was simple then any code name je could think of, plus it sorter personified what he was because like a fox he was sly in how he kept evading everything the colonel sent after him, how he slipped past their defences and patrols, and whenever they had him cornered he managed to get past them without them even knowing.

"Fox it is then. Welcome to our operation Fox, our unit's recognisance and infiltration specialist." The major officially recruited and dubbed him into the Force Operation X unit or commonly known as FOX unit, officially marking him as the second active operative within the CIA's covert operations group.

Though they did not see it, Jack or now known as Fox saluted them "Glad to be here sir." He said, feeling a sense of pride at being an offical spy/ secret agent. With that that out of the way, he didn't know what else to talk about so he tried some small talk with the major "So…. Why major Tom?"

 **-back with snake.-**

"And after that we got to talking about movies. Did you know he hasn't seen one James Bond Film." The major asked his friend who groaned out as he wasn't about to hear the end of this.

 **-With Volgan-**

In the GRU secret base colonel Volgin was expressing his anger and frustration the only way he knows how.

"RRRRGHHH!" he screamed out as he punched a hole through the cement wall, his body bristling with lightning that expressed his unyielding anger and irritation of the current persisting pest to his entire operation here "How hard is it to find the little rat stealing from us?" he hissed out as his second in command ocelot along with his GRU Troops stood at the side, scared and frightful of their commander's wraith except for ocelot who maintained a well established poker face.

Even the cobra's were present as they stood with The Boss who watched with annoyance as the man she defected to, acted like a child with a temper tantrum.

He had been getting reports from they're outer outposts of missing supplies and sighting of the young child who continued to evade the best men he sent out for him.

"Rest assured sir, we'll find him." One of the GRU said said as he stepped forward, only to be shot dead by the smoking gun in Volgin's hand as he stared sneeringly at the dead corpse of one of his men.

"That's what you said days ago. And look where that's got you." he sneered and then spat down on him before holstering his gun and turning around to the group of elite specialists while two men came and drag their dead comrade away. "I sort of expected this from my own men, but from the legendary Cobra unit? Tell me, how difficult could it be to catch one simple child in the middle of the jungle?" he asked as stared down at them.

The fear was the first to speak "The kid is proving to be more adapt for someone at his age. He moves like shadow, one moment he's there and then the next he gone before anyone realises it. These are not the tactics of 14 year old but a trained hunter." The trained hunter of the elite unit noted the boy's movements, ever muscle and action purposeful and not on instinct a small percent of the time, the way he moved and looked was all signs of extensive training.

It surprised him of how the boy managed to escape him, at first he believed it to be luck that he managed to slip past him the first time with the trap door, but now he knows that he isn't the only hunter in this jungle, and he can respect that from a boy.

Now it was The Boss's turn to speak as she stepped forward to the cornel, meeting him without fear "I agree." She said as she began to recall her own experience with the young boy named Jack "That's no ordinary boy. He proved that on the bridge, you could see the look in his eye's. the eye's of cold blooded solider, hidden beneath the mask of innocence." A normal person wouldn't have seen the signs but some one like her, a trained commando would make out the smallest details.

The way his eye's narrowed and sharpen in a Nano second, the way he moved and in reflex when she threw him, how he handled himself taking on a stance she knew very well as it perfectly mirrored Jack's own.

The way his eye's flashed before he cut the ropes, causing her to stumble for support of the rickety bridge.

That was no boy that stood before her that day and that frightened her.

However Volgin mistook her fear and couldn't help but mock her "Don't tell me your afraid?" he soon regretted it as she gave him a look that made him feel like he was one of his soldiers.

"Are you questioning me colonel?" she hissed out as she stepped up to him, causing him to step back in surrender.

Volgin didn't want to fight the legendary Boss after recruiting her, he knew he was no match for her in pure physical combat as the woman was known as the mother of special forces for developing many of the techniques such as CQC that is an official fighting style within the military. Not to mention the infamous cobra Unit that she leads, should he kill her they would no doubt leave… and kill him, both of which he does not want after coming so far.

"No! not at all, it's just… your unit is the high trained group of specialist that help the allies win the war. You broke the Germans when they saw you coming, you made the Nazi's piss themselves when you destroyed their lines so tell me… how you could be losing to him?" he asked as it shouldn't be possible for an entire unit of elites to fail at capturing someone especially a child.

Breathing out she answered with a tired sigh "He's… proving more difficult then we've ever imagined. This is no ordinary child and so we must treat him as such if we hope to bring him in." they must not see him as a boy but as a soldier only then may they have a chance at finding and capturing him.

 **Future chapter**

 _The hours of the wolf submerged the jungle in a deep darkest that the only source of light was the moon in it's waxing gibbous stage that hung in the near clear dark sky over all._

 _Nearly every creature in the isolated jungle was slumbering peacefully within their nests and holes, except for two._

 _EVE was outside the derelict and abandoned factory where sokolov was previously held and almost rescued from both the KGB and GRU operatives by snake till he was stopped by The Boss._

 _Now with both Snake and Fox soundly asleep Eve found a secluded spot away from the room as she knelt down to the communications device she laid on the ground._

 _Unaware of a pair of eye's watching her in a dangerous narrowed glare that peered through the binoculars as the body they belonged to laid upon one of the intact roof's of the ruined factory._

 _Fox watched as eve talked to whoever she was talking to, the young operative felt suspicious of her from the begin to now as she never once answered the password snake asked of her, she only proved her common allegiance by taking out the GRU soldiers that ambushed them._

 _Though she supplied them with weapons and needed items for their mission, she still rubbed him the wrong way._

 _And now he was certain that she wasn't who she said she was._

 _Turning on his radio, he tuned it to the frequency he was instructed to use for further information as to who this Eve person was and what her goal here was._

 **Finished.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it for there's more to come as I plan to work on it again.**

 **I thank you for your reviews and any idea's you may have to aiding in it's creation as I already have some thought and plans toward it for later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again everyone.**

 **As promised here is another continuation of Metal Gear Solid The First Fox. This chapter takes place after the failed virtuous mission giving way to a new mission to redeem both FOX and the USA.**

 **Operation Snake Eater.**

 **And before we continue on with the chapter.**

 **Let me just say that I thank you, the veiwers and fellow readers for your support and idea's, and you're continued patience in waiting for my works.**

 **Also, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to come.**

 **now without further ado, I give you.**

Metal Gear Solid The First Fox Ch 3

 **-Date August 30th 1964 Operation snake eater-**

The date was 30th of august, the day operation Snake Eater had commence.

This was the go ahead mission for FOX to make up for the failed Virtuous mission some time ago with the goal to clear not only it's name but the name of the United States Of America after the defection and use of a Nuke on soviet soil by the treasonous forces of the GRU Colonel and his Cobra Defectors.

The KGB had given the ok for the american's to drop off their operative within their terroritory to complete his mission within a time limit before all hell breaks loose.

The entire unit was under pressure to complete this mission or face punishment of high treason for The Boss's defection and the use of an nuclear weapon with the fate of the world on the brink of another war.

Unlike last time the team will not be within close proximity to the mission area like on the sub or the aircraft that was used in the last mission, instead they were back home using a satellite given to them by the KGB to communicate with their man deep within the jungle's of Tselinoyarsk.

Snake had been ordered to make contact with one of the two NSA Defector's codenamed ADAM and EVA, and to meet up with their newest recruit and agent Codenamed **Fox** , his Primary mission was to clear the united state's name by eliminating the GRU Colonel and the traitor known as the Boss, and recover the stolen nuclear warhead's called the Davy Crocket, all other secondary mission was the rescue and extraction both Sokolov and Fox from deep behind the enemy line.

 **-11.30 PM within Tselinoyarsk.-**

Sitting high above the ground on a tree branch was Fox who laid against the tree frame and on the large limb that held him high above the air where a patrol of Gru men were slowly passing under him.

He was once again on the run after narrowly escaping from the Fear a 4th maybe 5th time since he's been here and was now eluding the soldiers sent to comb the entire area he's been spotted in.

The natural darkness plus his attire granted him an invisablity he needed to remain undiscovered.

The youngest and new member of FOX had been biding his time, and surviving as he had promised as he awaited for Snake to arrive.

During his time here In preparation he got to learn the layout of the surrounding land to help snake navigate to his target, also as he survive here he somehow managed to learn Russian, don't ask him how but since the beginning he somehow understood what the soldiers were saying and it came to his ear's a basic English when he knew they were speaking another language.

They also been coming at him in a whole new approach, they were more aggressive in their methods to capture him from setting up booby traps such as mines and man made traps like spited logs ready to swing and impale any who were unfortunate enough to spring their traps.

But back to the present.

He now sat relaxed in his position, watching as the men under him continued to pass by never noticing his presence, but then his eye's diverted from them to the sky as the thumn of a jet engine reached his ears and he turned his head up, only getting a glimps but a good one of a silver coloured aircraft that flew over head.

And he wasn't the only one who saw it as the men below him turned their heads up but only saw the blur that disappeared further into the forest.

A smile graced his lips as he knew what that was and who was on it "Right on time Boss." Fox muttered.

When one of the patrol men turned his head to look up at the tree, Fox had disappeared from his perch.

 **-with Snake-**

The man to become legend had landed once more within the jungle of his previously failed mission.

The area had brought upon feelings of sorrow, regret, and anger as this was the place where his entire world fell apart, it didn't help that he once more encountered the woman who betrayed him and their country.

Now with a sore hand from her horse and a injuried belief that the woman he knew was now the enemy, snake pressed on with the mission, determined to complete it and his objectives of finding and eliminating Volgin and the Cobra unit.

Though he was now unarmed thanks to the boss disassembling the only gun he had so now here he was, hiding in the grass with only his survival knife in hand as he crouched as low as he could in the tall grass.

Unnoticed by the two GRU soldiers that stormed into the area where the D-21 drone had crash landed into and destroyed creating a pilliar of smoke for all to see.

Already he was facing difficulties so soon into the mission and he was to randevous with Fox just ahead.

As he watched as they moved closer to the crash with more no doubt converging, he had to get out before the entire place was surrounded. Waiting for the momentum he moved closer to the edge of the field of grass and just when they're line of sight was off him he bolted, running into the clearing where they came from as fast as he could before more Gru soldiers arrived.

He turned right instead of going straight to avoid any soilders coming that way and he was right as he threw himself to the left against some tree's watching from his cover a few more ran past him towards the destroyed drone.

Slowly he backed away, walking backwards as he kept his eye on the opening incase some of them decided came in and inspect the area for him, as he backed away he stopped dead as the cold touch of barrel was pressed against the back of his skull, instinctively he raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Кто такие патриоты? (Who are the Patriots?)" spoke a voice very deep and rough that it was put on, but snake couldn't take the chance, as he planned out the sinario of how he was to escape this situation and take the gunmen out, his mind was also at work at translating the words the soldier spoke.

And when it did his eye's narrowed as he imagined who this guy might be before he answered with the second phrase "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo." He answered before the barrel left the back of his head and he slowly turned around and saw with wide eye's who It was that stood before him.

"Nice to see you again boss." Fox now speaking in his normal tone as he stood before snake, smirking with his mask down.

Immediately Snake was filled with relief at seeing him not only Okay but also that he wasn't an enemy soldier but at the same time he was annoyed, down right pissed that the kid would play a joke like that on him in a time like this.

"Kid." He said as he lowered his hands as he was not in any immediate danger.

"It's **Fox** actually. Your partner in this mission." He introduced himself through his official codename though that annoyed Snake as the child before him shouldn't be in all of this.

"First off kid. your not my partner, you're a bystander in all of this and my burden to get out along with Sokolov." Snake told him though that did little to wipe the smile off his face.

"But still, I am the one who been here long enough to help you get where you want. So maybe you better be a little nicer to me." Fox countered, using his knowledge of the surroundings as his weapon just like the lethal one in his hands that Snake noticed.

Snake snatched the Ak from his hands without Fox protesting "Give me that! You shouldn't be having such a weapon." He berated the young man as he inspected the gun, checking the maganize to see it full of bullets.

"Relax, I haven't killed anyone with it… yet. Only use it when I need to." Fox reassured him as Snake double checked the chamber and re-inserted the magazine back in, Fox then knelt down to the ground and laid his backpack on the ground before him, fishing out a few more magazines and tossing them at snake who caught them "Here. Some ammo for that gun."

"you got anything besides that?" snake asked as he pocketed the extra ammo.

Kneeling down before Fox, he watched as the young kid ruffled through his pack of mystery's, pulling out items as he named them "Hmm, let's see? Instant noodles, batteries, more ammo, a lighter, some TNT along with their detonator." Instantly those last items were swiped his hand by snake but that didn't bother him as he continued on "banages and medicine along with some stitches, binoculers and a few cigars. The major told me you'd like em." Fox said as he handed the larger cancer sticks to him.

Snake couldn't help but be amazed by all that Jack… Fox has acquired over his time here "you've certainly been busy." He marvelled as fox re-asorted his bag full of items and sling it back over his shoulders.

"You could say that, though it has been hard lately trying to steal as they've pretty much tightened security every time I'm seen."

Snake couldn't help but sigh at the already tight security that is now on high alert for them "Great. So where do we go from here?" he asked his and dare he say it… guide.

"where it all began, the factory up ahead. There a patrol on the bridge but nothing we can't handle like last time." Fox told him where they were suppose to meet the NSA Defectors known as ADAM and EVE.

Fox pulled up his mask over his face, covering it once more before he pulled out the EZ Gun he had gotten from snake the first them they met with the knife held downwards as he gripped the gun in both hands "Ready when you are boss." Fox said before Snake took point as they continued on their way along the right side of the area and exited out to the next part of this jungle.

 **-Dolinovodno-**

Once again they arrived at a familiar area, the bridge where they were separated once before.

And like before true to what Fox had said, there was a patrol of two men guarding the bridge on either side.

Fox and snake ducked down in the tall grass overlooking the whole ground below them, they could make out both men from their position however taking them out wasn't going to be as subtle as It was once before because there was no hornet nest hanging above on the tree for them to use.

That left them one option.

Snake glance over to his… teammate, who shared the same look as he was, a silent and unspoken word looked to have been said before Fox held up his gun and aimed down at the guard below them.

Carefully steadying his gun, he squeeze the trigger and shot the tranq dart at the unsuspecting soldier who didn't feel the dart sticking out from his leg.

They waited and watched as the guardsmen became more sluglish in his movements as he walked around, evidence that the tranquliser was working through his system quickly before he couldn't keep awake and fell down to the floor.

The two of them slid down the hill they were on, snake rushed to the fallen body and picked him up, he started to drag him to the side behind some tree's while fox pressed himself against one of the tree's beside the bridge as he watched for the man's comrade who was making his way over from the otherside.

They took up position's on opposite tree's and waited as the solider cross over to their part, the masked soldier seemed confused as to where his comrade was unaware that he wasn't alone but he wouldn't get the chance to know that before he too fell to the ground with a dart sticking out from the back of his head.

Seeing their opportunity snake and fox came out from their cover and started to cross over with fox taking one of their guns before they started to walk on the bridge with snake of course leading them over till they got to the other side with no problems and no other soldiers around.

 **-Rassvet-**

The ruin factory was the still the same as they had left it, minus the corpses that were there.

The two stood on both side's of the walled entranced, peering from their cover to see for more guards that once patrolled this entire ruined area when Sokolov was being held here.

Only to see none as far as they saw but that didn't mean that there were any.

They proceeded with caution, slowly coming out and moving as they kept to the left of the facility still seeing no one as they got to the back and navigated around the tight corner to the opened area where a few of the KGB men ambushed them.

Again no one as of yet but they still kept their guards up as they advanced to the main building where they were suppose to meet their contacts, they moved to the large hole in the side of the building and climbed in.

It was dead quiet… too quiet for snake's liking as there should be more men after his encounter with the boss and the destroyed Drone behind them.

He led Fox into the room where they got sokolov but no one was there, and even more the room looked just the exact same before the fear ransacked it, the bed stood over the trap door, the book case and all over items were put back to their original position.

Everything seemed too quiet for anyone to be here especially who ever they were suppose to meet.

Seeing no one there they proceeded to leave, back tracking out of that room proceeding with upmost vigilance and guns at the ready.

Snake pressed himself against the wall of the empty door way with Fox training his gun on it, snake moved forward checking his corners as he moved out of the room with foxing following closely.

 **-Jack pov-**

We found no sign of the mysterious agents that were suppose to meet us, the entire place was quiet and devoid of anyone else even though the room said otherwise because when I left it, it was trashed.

I didn't like it, and I could see snake not liking it as well.

I don't know if it was because of my time here or that it was so obvious that everything screamed trap.

As we slowly inched forward from the room a bright blinding light erupted in our faces, we turned towards the source but that itself was hard from the strong headlight shining in our faces that I was unable to make out the driver on the bike.

I tried to focus on the being, blinding aiming my new Ak at where the light was in hopes of shooting the driver should things go south.

"Sorry I'm late." Spoke the voice of woman over the roar of the engine.

"Cut the engine they'll hear us." Snake ordered as he shielded his eye's from the blinding full beam of the woman's motorcycle.

"Are you the agent they sent?" she asked, no turning off both the engine and the light that continued to obstruct their vision.

"Are you adam? I through you were suppose to be a man."

"ADAM couldn't make it." she said still mounted upon her bike that continued to roar out the ear deafen thumn of it's engine that could easily be heard within this jungle that's only other sounds was the local critters that sang their song's within the dead silence of the night.

"All right, say the password." Snake commanded and I noticed through the blinding light that she flinched when asked "Who are the Patriots?" Snake asked as he spoke the first part of the secret password but she didn't answer "Who are the Patriots?" he asked more forcefully as she continued to remain silent "Answer me!?" he demanded as he aimed his gun at her.

Then we were suddenly surrounded, men coming out at our blindspotes with their weapons trained on us "Shit!" I cursed out, too focused on her to really notice the GRU men encroaching on us.

We were completely surrounded, and couldn't fight our way out of this without holes put in us.

Just when I think we've lost "Get down!" I suddenly found myself pulled to the floor as that cry rang out and the air was filled with gunshots.

*Bang! Bang! Bang!" rang out the slow and loud bangs of gun, not rapid like a machine gun that the soldiers had but slow to be that of a pistol.

The fire and smoke continued as I was still held down, unable to see the action that was happening only staring up as the bright beam of light was replaced with flashes of gun fire that alit the area ever few seconds.

This went on till there was silence and I felt the arm that held me down lift giving me the chance to jump back to my feet and train my gun once more on the woman who remained standing when all other's now laid dead at our feet.

And our mysterious saviour was reloading her pistol "There… is your answer." She huffed out as she finished loading in the bullets and turned the engine of her motorcycle.

Snake put his hand on my gun's barrel and forced it down so I stopped aiming it at her before he moved away and started to walk towards her as she dismounted her bike.

She then took off her helm, freeing her long blonde hair from the confinement of her biker helmet and exposing her head.

I will admit she was beautiful and it didn't help with the sincery that made her even more enchanting something that had enraptured snake further more as she unzipped her suit exposing her near naked torso and the black leather bra she was wearing

"The name's Eva." She introduced herself all the while snake couldn't keep his eye's up.

 **-later normal pov-**

The three of them were now back in sokolov's old room with Snake sitting on the bed, and Fox beside the door sitting a chair while EVA stood between.

The bodies that EVA killed where moved out of sight and mind incase anymore were to come and see the corpse's.

Snake was taking a puff of his cigar before he talked to their new ally "This wasn't part of the plan. What happened to ADAM?" he asked as he was suppose to meet two NSA agents, even though she didn't provide the pass phrase for the password but her assistance in saving them had earned snake's trust though Fox was still sceptical about her but he kept his silence.

"What's your code name?" she asked for snake's designated under cover name he was on while on this Op.

"It's… snake." He introduced him by his code name and not his real name to the female spy.

"Snake, huh?" she said as she moved up toward him "well, I'm EVA…" she introduced her self as she sat right next to him, Right, Right next to him "are you here to tempt me?" she asked in a flirty manner.

"Oh god! Get a room you two." Fox groaned out, it was then that EVA remember that they weren't alone and she turned to looked at the young kid sitting across from them with his arms folded and a narrowed suspcious stare directly aimed at her.

"So… whose the kid?" she asked as she wondered about the young man who was barely a teen yet with this man on a dangerous mission that decided the fate of this world.

"Name's not kid, it's Fox." Fox said with annoyance that he was looked down upon like a child, he was now a secret agent Damn it and deserved to be respected as such especially after surviving so long.

"Fox, huh. You look a little young to be an agent." She looked at him and saw that he was only a child, not yet a teen or a young adult even, but a boy who shouldn't be here as he wasn't equipped to handle a dangerous mission like this where one screw up will result in all out war.

"Would it help if I said I age gracefully and that I'm 25?" Fox quipped with a snarky smile on his face.

EVA couldn't help laugh at his blunt gibe "Funny kid you got here. Is he yours?" she turned to the man who was more suited to this then the boy.

Snake huffed as he was reminded of his burden to bear through out this whole operation "No. just a civilian that got caught up in all of this." And he wanted to keep it that way.

A look of realisation came upon EVA face she now knew who it was that was in the room with them "Ah, yes. Now I remember, you're the kid that's gotten under volgin's skin." As Volgin's new… plaything, she bared witness to the colonel's explosive tantrums as he ranted about a child in the jungle making a mockery of him and his soldiers.

Fox smirked and leaned back against his chair with his hands clasped behind his head "Glad to know I'm making a contribution to the mission." image's of the infamous colonel volgin face twisting with pure unbridled rage with his already ugly face distorting into a further funnier look of anger that the could imagen.

"What happened to ADAM?" snake brought the conversation back to the important matters of where their second contact was.

"Colonel Volgin is a very suspicious man. He decided ADAM wasn't the right person for this mission."

"And you were?" snake asked, looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Why?" This time it was fox's turn to ask, Eva turned to look back at the boy but when she did she nearly froze with fear at the way he looked at her, his gaze was sharp as he look like he was dissecting her.

'This is no normal kid.' She thought as she nearly shook with fear, FEAR of this child who was 10 year's younger then her. She recomposed her act "Because I can do things he can't." She left it that the mind can wonder as to what *Unique* set off skills she had that gave her an edge over them.

They then went to talk about her gun which was a chinese type 17 mauser, an old automatic pistol.

Fox half listened to what they were saying, he picked up bits such as the Gun that she used to take out the soliders that ambushed them, to the weapon and clothing she supplied to snake who was a little boy at Christmas from how he marvelled at the professionally modified 45 pistol he was given.

Eva profeied them with a location to a research falicity not far from their location where they might hope to find Sokolov.

Fox knew of the Lab she was speaking about, having crossed around it multiple times as he survived in this hostile environment, he had seen gaurds and security dogs patrolling within the fence outside it's concreate walls.

Finally the conversation ended as Snake moved to leave "Alright let's get going-" but was stopped by Eva.

"Wait a minute!" she said as she moved infront of him.

"What now?"

"You must be tired. Why don't you take a little rest?" she asked but snake pushed past her.

"I'll be fine." But then he stumbled, hunching over from the lack of energy he had from his short sleepless time of healing within a government medical facility after the failed mission and week's days spent trying to recover, and not to mention his encounter with the woman who betrayed him had left him more then just little winded. Tiredness at him but he didn't want to admit it, especially since as a soldier he was pushed and trained to bare through the worse condictions he would find himself in and push his body through the limit in order to survive.

So it was a bit embarrassing that he had to be helped up dispite his advanced training "You'll never make it in your condition." Eva said as she helped snaked to his feet and onto the bed.

"She's right boss." Fox agreed as he joined in "Out there, sleep is a rare luxury with entire GRU army combing the jungle's for you." he knew from experience that he got at least an hour at best before he was forced to relocate with the hounds on his heels. Not to mention the jungle itself was a death trap, poisonous animals, soldiers, lethal traps both hand made and military grad, The Corbra's and of course the Colonel, all a dangerous combination for someone who doesn't have both the strength and the knowhow of the place if they stand a chance of surviving.

"I'll stand watch until dawn." Eva said to which both men silently and reluctantly agreed to rest with what moment of reprieve that they have.

 **-an hour later-**

EVA stood by the window beside the bed, looking out before she turned herself around and looked around the room, seeing the slumbering form of Snake laying on the bed before they went to other person in the room, she peered the darkness to see they're young tag along sleeping peaceful within his chair with his arms folded, his soft snoring was in sync and not one lapse in his breathing telling her that he was fast asleep.

Seeing her opportunity EVA slowly pushed herself off from he , making sure not to make any noise as she aimed to get out of the room. She crept towards the door, trying to be as light on her feet as possible on the creeky floor boards thankfully she made no sound as made it to the door where she would have to over come the next challenge.

With the slumbering boy next to the door she inched her hand to the knob and gripped it, taking a good hold of it she slowly inched it open tyring to lessen the noise of the old sqeaky hinges. Before she managed he have it opened and sneaked out, making sure to close it slowly behind her till it shut closed and she made her way out.

However unknown to her, a pair of eye's in the darkness opened and glanced toward the door she exited out of.

The hours of the wolf submerged the jungle in a deep darkest that the only source of light was the moon in it's waxing gibbous stage that hung in the near clear dark sky over all.

Nearly every creature in the isolated jungle was slumbering peacefully within their nests and holes, except for two.

EVE was outside the derelict and abandoned factory where sokolov was previously held and almost rescued from both the KGB and GRU operatives by snake till he was stopped by The Boss.

Now with both Snake and Fox soundly asleep Eve found a secluded spot away from the room as she knelt down to the communications device she laid on the ground.

Unaware of a pair of eye's watching her in a dangerous narrowed glare that peered through the binoculars as the body they belonged to laid upon one of the intact roof's of the ruined factory.

Fox watched as eve talked to whoever she was talking to, the young operative felt suspicious of her from the begin to now as she never once answered the password snake asked of her, she only proved her common allience by taking out the GRU soldiers that ambushed them.

Though she supplied them with weapons and needed items for their mission, she still rubbed him the wrong way.

And now he was certain that she wasn't who she said she was.

Turning on his radio, he tuned it to the frequency he was instructed to use for further information as to who this Eve person was and what her goal here was.

The dail tone rang out in his ears before he heard an answer "Zero here." The major called out to the caller.

"Majoy, this is Fox." Fox addressed the commanding officer on the other end "I have something here of grave importance."

Zero as he is refered to now or just the Major adopted an all too serious tone "We're all ears fox." he said as he and the entire team including the officials overlooking their operation were present to hear what he had to say.

"We've made contact with one of the Agent's, EVA. She saved our tails in an ambush but failed to provide a password to the code phrase." Fox told his tale, informing them of the woman that identified herself as their contact but didn't produce the second passphrase throughout the whole time they been together "On top of that she is currently in contact with someone via a large radio case that I am currently seeing from my position." he described as he continued to use the binoculars to see her talking.

Her lips moving but damned that he didn't have something he could use to hear what she was saying from this distance, what the Majoy said didn't come as a surprise to him "it's no one from this end I can assure you. Is she working with the Russians?"

Fox hummed as he continued to watch her coomunicate with whoever she was talking to "Hard to say, she has provided us with weapon's and clothing to sneak into a research facility nearby by." he explained.

"So she's well supplied." the major noted, telling them that she was obviously getting supplied outside the GRU.

"On top of that, she possess's a unique weapon. Can you get our new man on the channel." Fox asked for the newest member of their team.

"Hang on."

A new voice joined in shortly after the Major passed the conversation on "Hey Fox. Signet here, what'd ya need?" Fox was alerted to another member of their team, a weapon and technology specialist who knows ever gun and/ or technology out there.

"Nice to meet you Signet. What can you tell me about a **Mauser Type 17 Chinese**?" Fox asked about the weapon Eva Used.

Fox could hear the sharp whistle from Signet at the mention of the name "Damn… that a very old gun. The Broomhandle as it is refered to is the earliest successful weapon of the automatic pistols used in the late 19th century. Created in Germany by the very man it is named after *Paul Mauser*. The weapon doesn't reload as most guns do now-a-days, It uses the old fashion way of loading the bullets in through the chamber barrel at the front where they slide into the small broad chamber underneath at the front of the trigger guard. There have been many varrients to the gun but you say that it was a Chinese model?"

"That's right, she even held the gun side ways as she fired." Fox added to how she handled the weapon as she fired.

"That deffiently china style right there. It's called Bandit style where the gun is fried **Horizontal** instead of vertical, this Is to prevent the gun from jamming as that was it's known issue."

The major then cut back into the conversation "So wait. She failed to produce the pass phrase, she carry's a Chinese model gun and use's it the same way?" he went over all of the facts about this woman that had not only Fox but everyone listening to share in the universal suspicion towards Eva.

Fox gave a sharp glare through his binoculars onto the woman still taking and unaware of being watched "You think she's working with the Chinese?" Fox didn't know what kind of relationship America had with china or why they have involved themselves in this operation.

There was a dreadful silence from the other end"… I don't know what business they have in our operation but I doubt their on either our or the KGB's side… Fox, you are to proceed with the mission but you are not to alert snake to this. If she even suspect's that we are on to her then we lose what aid she give us, Snake must remain oblivious to her nature. Do you understand?" The major asked as he commanded that this conversation and startling information remain a secret from the very man who was

Fox bit his tongue from protesting, but in his mind he knew that this was the right course of action, better that they act oblivious then risk what aid this EVA chick gave "I… understand." he gritted out as he diverted his eye's away from the binoculars, looking to side of his headphone's.

"Good. In the mean time keep us updated in your current situation while we look things on our side about EVA." and with that the channel closed from their side.

With the channel close and his eye's returning back through to the binoculars, he could see that she too was getting finished up in her little chat. Seeing the window of decrecny closing Fox moved from his place and rushed back towards the building, he knew that he wouldn't be able to make it before she did so Fox quickly came up with an excuse as he stopped before the massive hole to the building and diverted towards the bush covered rusty fence and unzipped his trousers.

Fox don't need to go into detail of how he went but it did give him an alibi as EVA no doubt saw his back as she walked up behind me "what you doing out here?" she asked, his head shooting up as the sound of liquid pouring and hitting the ground hard reached her ears.

"Taking a leak." he answered, focusing back to empting his bladder, after a short while and the unnerving feeling of eye's boring into the back of his head, he finally stopped and zip up his trousers before turning around to her "What you doing out here?" he now questioned her as to her absence from the room.

"A girl's got to have some privacy when she's in a room filled with just men." she answered as she stood with hand on her hip and slanting slightly to the side.

He matched her sassy smirk with his own and countered "It does make one wonder where you might go to, and so soon after just meeting us." he said as he played on the fact that they just met and she was suppose to keep watch till the son came up and that he awoke to find her missing from the room.

"What, don't you trust me~?" Eva coyly said as she reached out to pet his head but Fox stepped back out of her reach, his face now twisted in a sharp look that didn't and shouldn't belong on his face as it was more natural seen on that of a general or officer of higher rank, a man with years of experience on the battlefield, an assassin who hides in the shadows.

When fox spoke he spoke with an stern sharpness that made her feel like she truly was standing before a man instead of a boy "Saving our live's may have earned you some level of trust but we don't know you from Adam. Espeically given the history of your defection makes one question who's side your really on." The story of her defection from the united states to the USSR made her motive's questionable as to what the KGB gained from this unspoken joint alliance to take down the GRU and the Cobra's.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I going back asleep." Fox pushed passed her, climbing onto the broken factory floor and made his way his back to his room all the while Eva never took her eye's off of him as she looked at the enigma that was the boy who stood and talked like a man in a child's body.

'Who... and what is this boy?' Eva thought as she stared at the fleeting form of the boy who soon disappeared from her sight.

 **-The next morning-**

The sun was out and basking the land in it's bright glow, wiping away the darkness of the night and leaving only small shadows in the illuminated jungle.

Inside the abanded factory Snake began to stir, his eye's opening up to behold through barely open lids the sight of large rounded buttocks I black undergarments faceing toward him, barely awake he failed to register the sight before him.

However the sound of crunching leaves outside brought him and awoke his tagalong to the full reality that they were no alone.

"What's the matter?" Eva asked half dressed as her suit was only up to her hips as she stared at snake to see why he jumped to his feet like that.

"We're surrounded." Snake answered, Fox jump to the window who see what he was seeing "There's four of them." he noted but knew for sure that there was more as these men weren't simply passing by but combing the area.

"Shite." Fox cursed as he dove for the door, picking up the chair he was sleeping on and jamming it against the knob to prevent any of the GRU soldiers from coming in.

"Here, give me a hand." Eva said as she went to the head of the bed with her hand's hooked under it's frame, Snake seeing what she was getting at went to the opposite end and had his hand gripping the large single metal frame, the both of them picked it up and moved it all the while Fox covered the door as they set the bed side ways against the barred window leaving a huge empty space where the trap door laid present on the floor.

They both walked to the latch with Eva opening the trap door to present a dirt ground underneath with a large gap big enough for them to crawl under. "We can use this to get to the basement." eva said as she picked up her helmet and dropped down, she knelt down close to the dirt ground and peered though one of the many fenced openings to see what they were up against and what she saw caused her to curse "damnit... ocelot!" she hiss out seeing the young blonde GRU Commander walking with one of his men.

"Kid get in here. Quick!" Snake ordered and fox bolted from the door and joined Eva in the hole where he began to crawl in under the whole underside of the entire factory building, hearing the stomping of footsteps as he slowly moves forward towards the hole he previously used to escape from the Fear the first time he was ever cornered.

Eva stayed behind to give snake some final words before she leaves "I'll get past them on my bike. I'll call you later!"

Snake nodded "Ok, i'll keep them buy." snake would buy the both of them time and the opportunity to escape by taking out the GRU soldiers encroaching on them.

Then what eva did surprised him as she leaned up and peck him on the cheek "Don't go dying on me now." she said before she started to crawl away with snake shutting the trap door over her.

He could hear the soldiers closing in on the door that fox had jammed shut but that would not stop them, he moved over to the open old storage locker big enough to fit his form into and squeezed himself in, pulling it closed on himself and just in time as the door to the room rattled but the soldier's could not enter.

*BANG!* the sound of a shotgun sounding out and the sight of the entire knob and the head of the chair being blown off before the entire door fell forward from it's hinges and a flash bang exploded within though it was outside the flied of view of snake who wasn't blinded to see GRU men stormed in.

"Clear!" they cried out as they saw that the entire room was empty but did not look to see about searching it properly before storming out.

With Fox, the young agent had crawled out from under the factory and went around from the left side, sticking close to the walls and keeping an eye on both his rear flank and the front as he heard the GRU patrol quickly exit out of the room though there was now sounds of battle as they entered, telling him that snake hadn't been caught yet.

He slowly reared around the corner but something caught his eye that made him stop in the large shadow of the building, there in the outline of the the path illuminated by the sun was the shadow of a soldier, fox peered around the corner he came from but there was no soldiers there so that left only one outcome, his head shot up towards the room where he could see the sight of an elbow sticking out from the top of the roof.

Pulling out his EZ he slowly reared around making sure that there was no one else coming around before he took aim and fired, hitting the exposed limb, the soldier never knew what hit him as the small dart stuck out from his arm or the toxin rushing through his system before he fell backwards onto the roof.

With the sentry on the roof down, things were now more easier to move around without being spotted by a sniper, Fox saw the advantage that height gave him and so started to climb up the ladder leading to the roof were the first of the down soldiers laid.

Climbing up to the near perfect roof, Fox crouched down and walked across the roof, gaining a clear advantage as he saw the number of men that they were up against, tunning his radio to snake's frequency he gave a simple but clear message to the man he was with "There are 6 of them." and with that closed the channel off before any reply could be given.

Fox seeing the closest of the Gru soldier directly under him in the ruined part of the factory, Fox decided to thin their numbers a bit with his AK at the ready, inching closer to edge, he prepared as he jumped off and landed right on the man who cushioned his fall but did not fall unconscious as his body laid under him, Fox quickly bashed the butt of his AK in his face now rendering him down and out of the fight.

Fox got off of him and started to search the down trooper, pulling out a few more mag's and taking a couple of his frag and flash bangs from him as well as his shotgun for that bit of extra fire power in these tight spaces. He pushed the close ranged gun nozzle first into the slip of his pack with the wooden handle sticking out from behind is shoulder so that when he needs it he can just pull it out by reaching behind his shoulder.

With that done Fox picked himself up and moved on, he rushed towards one of the destroyed brick walls where the KGB Troops were killed and pressed his back against it as he heard the crunching of footsteps emanating from the other side, tightening his grip on his gun Fox waited as he heard the foot step getting closer to the edge before a shadow stretched out towards his side of the field.

"What the!?" a voice not belonging to both Snake and Eva cried out as the person it belonged to saw the body laying in the grass not far away, the shadow stretched further as the footsteps got closer before the dark fabric of the GRU commando entered into his vision. Fox rush at him and before he knew it, his head shot up as Fox swung the stock of his gun upwards hitting his chin and momentarily dazing him before taking a hold of his arm and pulling throwing him into the cover of the brick wall from any eye's outside.

The Soldier slumped against the wall with his weapon thrown out of his hands, as he vision returned he bared witness to pistol aimed at his head, as he moved his arms to surrender and before he could mutter out a plea *Phew!* a dart hit him dead centre in the middle of his forehead before slumped against the wall snoring like a drunken sailor.

With three out of 7 down and possibly more around the corner, Fox opted to go the other way that he came, slowly moving to the back of the factory, squeezing between the fence and the wall as he back tracked around, inching against the wall as he instinctively knew that someone was around the corner, holding his gun tightly against himself he jumped around with a gun pointed at the head of a man who grasped the barrel of it with one hand while the other also held a gun inches from his face.

Snake and fox relaxed and pulled their weapons away "How many?" snake asked as he stood before Fox who lost that killer look he had a moment ago.

"Three. You?" Fox asked as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Four." Snake answered.

"That makes seven, but where's-" Without warning a shot rang out drawing their attention that they weren't finished just yet, Snake turned to fox and pointed the way he came without saying a word.

Fox nodded as he turned back around and slowly walked with Snake doing the same on his end, they both split up to cover more ground, snake putting himself out in the open to draw attention while fox followed from the shadows in the north as snake maneuverer through the broken and open walls of the destroyed half until-

"I've been waiting for this moment." Snake stopped and looked up towards the top of the metal staircase where Snake saw Eva her head shielded in her fully protective biker helm but held at the mercy of Ocelot who stood right behind her, using her as a shield with a knife pointed directly at her throat.

"That's it! that's the stance!" Ocelot proclaimed as he saw the familiar stance that Snake held himself in, the basic prepared standing of CQC with his handgun in one hand and a knife in the other as they clasped together to hold both that he aimed at Ocelot.

Eva tried to escape his hold but he brought right back in "I don't think so." he said as he got control of her again but his hand landed upon her chest "Wha...?" he breathed out as he felt the bump through her suit "A female spy." he said as he groped her breast. He once again aimed his knife directly at her throat so that if she tried again to escapes she would only impale her neck into the knife, Ocelot sniff her covered neck, smelling the scent waving off of her "This bitch is wearing perfume."

Snake slowly encroached forward, trying to get within a good angle to help out Eva "Stay where you are." but was stopped as Ocelot noticed him moving, he pointed his new gun at him before catching Fox from the corner of his eye's as he saw the young agent slowly pulling out from the right of the ruined building "You too." he commanded as he pointed to fox who encroached from his side, he warned them both as he held the knife to Eva's neck closer while pointing his gun at the young agent.

"I see that you've got yourself a single action army." Snake noted at the new gun in his hand, upon closer inspection the 6 shooter revolver had Engravings on it's entire body, professionally done for a gun but then again it looked too well done to be a stylish weapon.

"That's Right, there'll be no accident's this time." Ocelot said as he marvelled at his new gun, taking the advice snake gave him the last time they met about his technique's.

Snake smirked as he thought back to Ocelot's moment of Humiation brought upon by his arrogance "You call that an accident? well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been showing off."

Anger exploded on Ocelot's face while the smirk's grew on Fox and Snake's "what did you say!?" Ocelot growled out.

"It's a nice gun, I'll give you that. But the engraving gives you tactical advantage whatsoever. Unless you were planning to auction it off as a collectors item." The gun didn't look it was made to shoot but for display, It must've costed Ocelot quite a bit of his salary to buy the fancy looking gun only to find that it doesn't work.

"and you're forgetting one more very basic thing..." Ocelot listened closely as snake dropped his guard before the armed man "you don't have what it takes to kill me." he said inviting Ocelot to shoot him as he spread his arms from out of his body.

Gritting his teeth Ocelot took aim "We'll see." he seethed out as he pulled the trigger *Click!* his eye's went wide as the revolver's hammer went down but no bullet's were fired *Click! Click!* again and again the hammer slammed down but the gun never fired. It was then that Eva took the initive of Ocelot's moment of distraction and weakness, her leg kick up high and over her shoulder where her boot hit his face forcing him back before sending him of the top with a round house finisher that sent him flying off the roof.

She then jumped and flipped through the air, landing perfectly on her bike, as she started the engine Ocelot got up, wielding his knife as he stood before Eva. Eva drove and ocelot charged but against an expertly driven motor vehicle... he never stood a chance as EVA reared her bike slamming and grinding against ocelot's face and body, using him as spring board as she lauched herself in the air performing backflip with her bike, landing perfectly back down while ocelot once more fell back to the earth on his back. His knife sailing in the air, Eva drove right passed him and next to both snake and Fox, catching the knife in her hand.

"That thing carries six shots." Snake started as he walked up to the downed and dazed GRU commander who now had tread marks on his face "the Makarov carries 8. You got to get a feel for how many you have left." Snake explained the basic's that all soldier's should know when handling a weapon, knowing how many bullet's you have in the chamber will most deffiently save you're life whenever you are back in a corner.

Without knowing how much you have and how many you're gun can hold is a one way ticket to your own demise, and ocelot has clearly proved that since he hasn't taken the time to adjust himself to his new gun's capacity then his old gun.

Ocelot picked himself up along with his revolver and stared at the highly crafted weapon with disbelief and confusion as to why it didn't fire for him when all five out of 6 bullet's are in the chamber "This is a high class weapon. it's not meant for shooting people." Snake explained as this weapon was only for decoration not usage.

"Damn!" Ocelot spat out, infuriated that this gun didn't work after getting it and that it's true purpose was nothing more then to look pretty like a designer purse on his being. He spun his useless gun in his finger expertly while the other held a finger before his face as his eye's darted between the three of them before holstering the useless revolver backwards in his holster but then flipped it the right way without looking.

"This isn't over yet!" he said as he pointed both finger's at snake before bolting.

Eva pulled out her gun but Snake stopped he "Don't!" he commanded he held her gun away from the fleeing form of the Gru Commander.

"Why!?"

"He's still young." Snake said, watching as fled from their sight, running in defeat without a gun to defend himself against them.

"You'll regret stopping." she warned as she put her gun back before realisation exploded in her eye's and she quickly push her visor down "Damnit! I've got to get back before he does." she then put the peddle to the metal and drove, turning around within the tight corner expertly. Snake and Fox watched as she drived up the metal stair case like a ramp and flew high into the air like a professional stuntmen, landing on the roof of the factory and driving clear off of it and into the gate, breaking it clear open for Snake and Fox to progress on through for the mission.

Fox Readied his weapon, pulling the rail back that clicked ready as he prepared for the venture ahead "Ready when you are Boss."

 **finished.**

 **After this I will be implementing Omake's or in other words secret Theatre Eggs.**

 **Original pieces not copies of the game.**

 **Again, wishing you all a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
